


Happy to Play the Part

by John_Q_Sample



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Jim thinks his biggest fan has been turned against him...





	Happy to Play the Part

Launchpad bolts through the alleyways as the fiend who calls himself Negaduck chases him.

"Launchpad!" he shouts angrily. "If you're my biggest fan, why are you so  _afraid_ of me?"

This causes Launchpad to stumble. Frightened, he whirls around, viewing Negaduck more closely. Sure, he knew the costume was similar to Darkwing's, but he never saw Jim Starling in it.

Now, though, that's all he can see. And it terrifies him.

"Much better," Jim hisses, not running anymore. He's panting from the exertion of the chase. "That other Darkwing Duck has told you to be afraid of me, hasn't he?"

"You chased after him with a chainsaw."

"Because he took everything from me. You, I'd be...less inclined to attack."

His voice is cruel and toxic. It isn't the Jim Starling Launchpad grew up watching on TV; it isn't his hero at all.

"The other Darkwing is using you. He's just trying to turn you against me, and look at what he's done to you!" Jim puts his arms out, as if showing off the city. "How many crashes have you gotten into since meeting him? I don't know  _how_ you walked away from that motorcycle crash just a few minutes ago."

"We always get back up..."

"That's what he told you, didn't he?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Launchpad takes a step back. "DW isn't a bad person. You're just - "

"Crazy?" he hisses, arching an eyebrow.

"Confused," Launchpad corrects, but that isn't much better. "You're probably feeling bad that your career isn't doing as well as it used to be, and I get it! But becoming a  _supervillain_ is a horrible way to deal with it."

"My career is  _fine_!"

Launchpad shields himself from Jim's fists. It doesn't hurt him physically, but the emotional turmoil it sends him into is unbearable.

"Mr. Starling!"

He lands a few more blows and shouts out, "Don't expect me to forgive you when this whole thing is over! I'll get that fake Darkwing Duck..." He sinks back, growing weaker. "And...and if I have to...I'll get you, too..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> yea i have so many fucking thoughts about this episode like if you follow me on tumblr you've probably SEEN all the shit
> 
> anyway i deleted "when there's trouble" because i was really only writing it with the mentality that dt17 would never pull the trigger and actually put darkwing in, but then they DID!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so i'll definitely be writing some fics on related subjects anyhow,,


End file.
